


The Boys are Back

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Give the boys of sunset curve a hug, I could probably tag this as G but this is just to be safe, Julie grows up, Julie’s ten years older now, Other, the boys are still 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: It’s been ten years since Julie and the Phantoms stopped playing music together. But what happened?
Relationships: Julie&Luke&Reggie&Alex, Julie&Phantoms
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	The Boys are Back

The boys were gone. They had been for years. The boys of Julie and the Phantoms has vanished into thin air. But Julie never forgot. How could she? The proof that they had once existed still lived. Luke's songbook, which lay in her drawer, ready for her to take out and read anytime. Reggie's flannel, which was wrapped tightly around a pillow. Alex's drum sticks, which lay on her nightstand. Even the videos that lived permanently on the internet. Julie Molina could never forget her boys. 

But she had grown up. She went to college, graduated, and continued on with her music career. Even though her music never felt complete, she did the best she could with what she had.

Though, perhaps the boys weren't gone for forever. Perhaps there was more to it. 

The sound of screaming came from the garage that was now full of storage. Three boys appeared, stumbling as they hit the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, before catapulting themselves into a group hug. 

"Oh my god," Luke panted, holding on tightly to the others.

"What happened?" Alex asked, though none of them actually knew the answer. 

"The last thing I remember was performing," Reggie said, and the others nodded, agreeing. For the first time, they looked around. 

"This isn't right," Alex said. "Where is everything." 

"Let's check the loft," Luke said. The three proofed upwards, seeing that their instruments had been stored there. Alex sucked in a deep breath, and the two looked at him.

"What?" Reggie asked worriedly. 

"They're dusty," he said, swiping his finger across the top of his drum set. 

"I think it's been longer then we thought," Reggie said sadly. They moved back downstairs, sitting on the couch.

"At least my couch is still here," Luke said. They all stared ahead, not wanting to ask the questions on all of their minds.

"How long do you think it's been?" Alex asked, looking around. He saw the dusty piano in the middle of the room, and nearly cried seeing it closed. 

"Can we go into Julie's house?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Alex said. 

"Why not?" Luke asked. Alex closed his eyes. 

"What if it's been... a really long time?" He replied, and silence pulled against them once more. They all immediately stood up, walking outside. Everything looked about the same outside. It was early in the morning, and the shining sun lit up the familiar area. Reggie closed his eyes, taking in the scene. They walked towards the Molina house, standing outside. 

"Okay," Reggie said, staring upwards.

"Maybe it hasn't been that long," Luke said, hope filling his insides. They all wish for this to be true. After a moment of waiting, they all step through the front door.

If the boys didn't focus too hard, everything would look the same. The pictures hung on the wall. The dining room table. Even most of the objects around the room were the same. But there were other things as well. Different pictures. A new television stand. A missing vase. The boys walked around, taking it in. Deciding to take a risk, they walked upstairs towards Julie's room. 

The room looked like it hadn't been occupied recently, but it was still intact. Luke quickly walked over to the shelf, relief flowing through his body when he saw the dream box still there. As Reggie looked around, he accidentally tripped over a trunk, causing for a loud noise to escape. Alex and Luke gave him a dirty look, before helping him up. 

"What the hell was that?" A voice from outside of the door said, and if the boys hadn't been dead, their breaths would have hitched. The door opened, and Julie only had one foot in the room before she screamed, covering her mouth. 

The boys stood in shock, seeing as the girl who had once been two years younger then them, looked to be in her twenties. She had grown up, and she looked so much like Rose. 

Julie closed her eyes, leaning against her old bedroom wall. 

"I'm hallucinating," she said to herself, before hearing a voice from outside. 

"Julie! Are you alright?" A man asked, running to find her. Luke's fist clenched as he saw an older Nick, reaching out to check on her.

"Yeah, all good," she said, still leaning against the wall. "Why don't you go start breakfast?"

"Alright," he said hesitantly, kissing her cheek before leaving. Julie's eyes remained tightly closed.

"Julie we-," Reggie started, before she made a squeaky noise.

"No, no, no, Julie. They aren't here. Don't do this to yourself," she said. The three boys looked at each other, before taking a small step towards her. Impulsively, Alex reached an arm out, setting his hand on the woman's shoulder. She gasped, her eyes shooting open. She glanced down at the hand, then up at the drummer. She noticed the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. She then looked at the other two. 

"It's us Julie. Promise," Luke said, before she shot forward, hugging Alex. She reached her hand out, grabbing Reggie and pulling him to her side, and doing the same to Luke. 

"Oh my god," she said, beginning to cry. "You guys were gone for so long."

"Julie," Alex whispered, leaning his chin on her head of curls. "How long has it been?"

"Ten years," she said, and the boys all looked at each other. 

"Whoa," Reggie said. She pulled back slightly, looking at all of their faces. They had left when she was sixteen. That meant she was now 26. The boys, however, were forever seventeen.

"Where were you?" She asked them. 

"The last thing we remember is performing," Luke said, and she couldn't help but linger on his face for a moment longer. The melancholy reunion was not one that she had imagined would happen. 

"I can't believe you guys are here," she said, closing her eyes as more tears fell. 

"We're so sorry we left," Luke said, and she smiled at them.

"It's not your fault," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Wow. Ten years?" Alex said sadly. Julie took his hand, knowing what he was thinking. 

"A lots changed," she said. 

"You're with Nick?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. She looked down at the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do you two mind if I talk to Luke alone for a second?" She asked, and they nodded, understanding. They both hugged her, and Julie pulled Luke onto the bed. They both sat cross legged, facing each other. 

"I can't believe this is happening," he said, running his hands through his hair. Julie looked at him sadly.

"Luke-."

"This has happened twice. Twice we're on top of the world and then it's done," he said. "We can't catch a break."

Julie didn't say anything. She didn't want to be the tipping point for Luke. Even if there was so much she wanted to tell him. 

"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere. When I said no music was worth making if it wasn't with you, I meant it."

"I know that," she said. "I always have. This wasn't your fault."

"And now you've moved on. You're with Nick. Good ol' Nick. He doesn't even know how to dance," Luke complained, begging to wake up and realize that this was all a dream. "I love you, Julie. I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," she replied, holding his face still so he would look directly at her. "Luke, we're soulmates, but Nick is the love of my life. You and me, we're star crossed. It never would have worked. Somewhere, somehow, it does, and maybe it will. But here and now, we have to live with what we have." 

Luke sighed, kissing her forehead. His lips lingered on her head, before he pulled away. 

"There's no way?" He asked. Julie reached up, brushing her thumb against his cheek in order to wipe his tears away. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, closing his eyes as he cried. When he opened them, he leaned back, looking at Julie. In her sitting position, he saw her hand resting on a small baby bump. "Whoa."

"What?" She asked, tilting her head tightly. Luke gave her a sad, soft smile. 

"Congrats," he said quietly, pointing. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug, allowing him to pour his emotions out into her sleeve once again. Eventually, she decided that the other boys needed attention as well. Luke disappeared from the room, and reappeared with his best friends a moment later. Julie held her arms out and the two fell into a much needed hug. 

"Glad you didn't forget about us," Reggie said, and Julie gave a soft laugh.

"I could never forget about you guys," she said, before looking between the three of them. She smiled as she slightly turned around, pulling the sleeve of her shirt to the side. There, on the back of her shoulder, was a tattoo of a set of Angel wings. They smiled seeing the small tribute. "It's for you three and my mom."

"I love it," Alex said, and she turned back around so they were facing each other.

"So fill us in. We wanna know everything," Reggie said, and Julie did. 

"You guys are staying though, right?" She asked. The three nodded, and she smiled. "Good. 'Cause I'm gonna need all of my boys here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one. Not gonna lie I thought it was kind of sad. Please comment and send kudos!


End file.
